John Watson meets the Muse of the Holmes boys
by JessyJamse
Summary: No one knew about the Muse behind the Holmes boys drive, genius, and heart. John gets to meet their Muse and finds he is being drawn in. Will John, Sherlock and the Muse find peace and happiness.


This is a one shot that may end up being as series of one shots. I own nothing of the Characters of "Sherlock" just my own creation. Text messages will be in bold. This story is set six months after Sherlock returned from his death.

* * *

John and Sherlock had just finished up a triple homicide for Lestrade John had nearly punched Donavan for her constant harassment of Sherlock. Both men were tired but satisfied with the outcome of the case. Sherlock was surprised when his phone beeped.

**Sherlock, I dropped the flower off at 221 b Baker st. I will bring clothing over later. You might want to bring home food. She is in rough shape please take care of her. MH**

Sherlock told the cabbie to stop at a near by market and asked John to to go down the street to the Chinese place to get soup and rice and what ever else John thought would be good. After they had completed their purchases and arrived home. Sherlock mentioned to John as they were entering the flat that they had a guest who was most likely asleep.

John took the food to the kitchen to put it away aw he saw Sherlock quietly enter his bedroom. John rushed to Sherlocks room when he heard a high pitched shriek. The sight that met john was of a woman who was no more than 150 centimeters and maybe 8 stone in weight standing over a giggling Sherlock. What struck John about the woman was she was gorgeous, she had very curly hair that reached her waist, brilliant grey eyes, skin as pale as Sherlocks but with a golden tan, and curves that would make any woman jealous. The woman was smiling and offered Sherlock a hand up. That was when John realized she was wearing one of Sherlocks dress shirts and nothing else. John came back to himself and cleared his throat.

Sherlock stood quickly and engulfed her in a hug which she returned with the same enthusiasm, when they broke apart she turned to John and smiled and said " You must be John Sherlock and Mycroft have told me so much about you". To John's credit he cleared his throat and stepped forward extending his hand and smiled while asking "It is nice to meet you, but who are you" She turned to Sherlock and frowned they turned back to John and introduced herself. "I am sorry I am Lilly, I have been out country on assignment and when I am working I am classified." Sherlock suddenly stated "We have food we should have some tea and food" Sherlock then turned to Lilly "You need to eat, then John will examine you and I will play the violin and you will rest."

John, Sherlock, and Lilly made their way to the living room Sherlock asked John to make tea whole he fixed Lilly's place and his and John's, he then carried them to the living room. John brought the tea.

When everyone was settled John cautiously asked "So how do you know Sherlock and the British Government?"

Chuckling Lilly looked John in the eyes and explained that everything she was going to say was highly classified to the point that herself, Sherlock, Mycroft, and the Queen were the only ones who know her story.

After John agreed to take the information to his grave, Lilly began to tell her story.

Lilly's story:

When I was eight years old I began working for my uncle a very successful con man We ran cons all over the western United States. My Bastard of a father took my wages so I started running cons of my own when I was nine and when I was ten I ran a con on a department head of the CIA as a result I was recruited and I spent six months going through training at the Farm, They were shocked that I flew through the training in less than half the time. I was sent on easy missions for the first three years, I became the queen of the hand-off. When I was thirteen I began taking on more and more difficult missions. When I was seventeen I took a mission to Germany which ended badly for me. I ended up strapped to a table in a room with three big goons. Mycroft was moonlighting with the CIA at the time and he is the one who caught the mole who sold me out and he stepped in and sent a British special forces unit to extract me and he brought me to his home to recover, and at the time Sherlock was just out of rehab so we spent about six week recovering at Mycroft's. Every sense then Mycroft has been like a brother to me and Sherlock has my heart. So I have spent the last six years working projects for Mycroft.

"Wow, just bloody wow" stated a very shocked John Watson. "So your are an American still" questioned John.

"Oh hell no I rejected my American citizenship and became an British citizen before I could make it to the bathroom on my own.

John coughed and said "You can have my room and I will sleep on the couch."

"John you do not have to give up your room I will be staying in Sherlock's room" was Lilly's response.

John turned red and Sherlock piped up with " You can still sleep in my room John Lilly will share, she understands about nightmares." John was further embarrassed when Sherlock turned to Lilly and plainly states " John has been having nightmares from my fall and has been sleeping in my room with me. it helps him sleep and me too."

Lilly smiled at John and told him " I understand I have nightmares from that day as well and I think their will be room in Sherlocks bed for the three of us." Speaking of bed time it is 10 and I am exhausted."

After about 10 minutes they were ready for bed, and after a short awkward moment Lilly stepped up and ordered Sherlock into the middle and John to the door side of the bed and she took the wall side, when John why she took the wall side she explained that she already had her weapons stored on that side, John laughed and said his gun was on his side in the drawer.

Everyone got settled and soon Lilly and John were asleep, and Sherlock lay in bed with his arms around the most cherished parts of his life.


End file.
